


Nightmares

by HunnyBunnyERZA



Series: HunnyBunny’s ErLu oneshots [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunnyERZA/pseuds/HunnyBunnyERZA
Summary: Erza is tormented by nightmares, haunted by her past. What can Lucy do to help?Just a short Drabble. ErLu pairing!





	Nightmares

**_Erza’s P.O.V._ **

_ "You don't deserve to be alive, Erza. Countless people lost their lives to save you, they're dead now only because of how weak you are. But that doesn't matter now. You'll be with them soon enough. You are going to be the perfect sacrifice to Zeref. Your death will be remembered only as the sole reason Zeref is alive. I hate that it has to be like this, but there's nothing I can do Erza. And yes, I, Jellal Fernandes, will always have to live with the guilt of killing you. But, that doesn't matter, because not I, nor anyone else will remember or miss you. Now, PREPARE TO DIE!" _

_ I felt a sharp blade stab deep into my back, pain surges all throughout my body. My eyes slowly threaten to shut closed. I heard Jellal's evil, menacing laughter just before I went unconscious.  _

_ Am I, dead? _

~~~•••~~~

I woke up panting, with cold sweat dripping down my arms and forehead. I sat up and pulled my knees up to my head, burying my face into my legs. I was shaking, trembling with unimaginable fear as I tightly gripped at the bedsheets. So tightly, they threaten to pull off the bed entirely. I looked to my side and saw Lucy still sleeping beside me. I buried my face deeper into my legs, attempting not to wake her with my sobs that got louder and louder. 

I heard the gentle movement of Lucy beside me and I automatically knew I failed my one job of not waking her. She rubbed her eyes before tiredly trying to sit up. 

"Hmm... why're you awake..." she muttered tiredly, trailing off when she spotted me sobbing next to her. She moved towards me and draped her arms over my shoulders, her warm embrace calmed me down just that little bit. 

"Having nightmares again, Erza?" She asked as she tightened her embrace. 

"Y...yes," I muttered in defeat between sobs. 

"What happened?" Lucy asked as she stroked her fingers through my hair in an effort to calm me down. 

"I... I was back at... at the Tower... the Tower of Heaven..." I trailed off as my sobs got louder, I began to tremble again, but more this time. Trying to remember it all, it was almost worse, somehow. 

"You don't need to tell me. Just know that I'm here for you. And I always will be, always," Lucy gently whispered into my ear. I rested my head into the crook of her neck, making her clothes wet with my tears. She continued to stroke her fingers through my hair as she wrapped her other arm around my waist. Just having her be so close to me was so calming, I could feel the heat radiating off of her body. After a while, I calmed down enough to fall asleep in her arms. If the nightmares come back, I'll have Lucy to fight them with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. 
> 
> Please review and leave kudos :)


End file.
